Digimon Adventure 3 Fan Fiction
by JJ226
Summary: A story about the original digidestined's kids being digidestined also and they're battle against the Dark Master and the six generals of the digimon empires. Chapter 8 up now
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9**Matt ****Ishida**Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6**Izzy & Marie ****Izumi**Donald- 12 and Erik- 6**Mimi & Brendan ****Shanowski**Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10**Joe & Daisy ****Kido**Kai-17**T.K. & ****Kari****Takaishi**Mia- 9 and Rona- 3**Davis Motomiya**Walt- 16 and Adam- 14**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10**Cody & Helena Hida**Tania-17

**CHAPTER 1**

**BEGINNINGS**

_-__A __W__ake__-_

The scene slowly opens up on a gathering of some sort. All people attending are wearing black so making us realise that this is a wake after a funeral.

Then, a group of people. It includes an older Tai, Sora, Matt, Davis, Yolei and Ken. Matt and Davis in particular look the saddest of them all: both their wives, Carla and Verity, have just died in a tragic car crash in which he the car set on fire so there were no real remains of their bodies to be found.

Yolei pats Matt on the back "I'm so sorry, Matt. It shouldn't have happened to Carla" Yolei looks to Davis "Or Verity" Then addressing the whole group "It was a tragic accident guys and we there was no way we could have stopped that from occurring."

They nod in agreement. "Yeah" agrees Tai

Matt smiles slightly "Thanks guys. Good to know your here for us" Nodding his head towards Davis

Davis nods his head in agreement "Yeah it is"

"There are Izzy, Marie, Mimi, Brendan, Joe, Daisy, T.K, Kari, Cody and Helena also" smiled Yolei

"Yeah" Davis nods his head "But you know what can we see?"

They all stay quiet and don't reply.

"Dad" Tai turns around to see his daughter, Elena, stood there behind him.

"What Elena" angrily says Tai to his child "This is adult time"

"Yeah, don't you think I know that" she replies. Tai raises an eyebrow to her but she sweetly smiles back realising that she shouldn't have been cheeky like that. "Erm... I was wondering whether you know where Tomas and Walt are. I just wanna go and comfort them."

"That's nice of you" says Matt as he steps forward towards her "I think they're both in Tomas' bedroom" Tomas being Matt's eldest son and Walt also being Davis's eldest son.

"O.K. Thanks Matt" replies Elena leaving the group and beginning to walk towards Tomas' bedroom. She passes many of the older (and newer) digidestined on her way. One of them who she passes is Kari, who is heavily pregnant (8 months).

"Hi, Aunt Kari" she smiles at her aunt "Pregnancy Ok?"

Kari nods "Yeah it's fine but what can I say? I just wanna get it out now" They both laugh.

Elena notices an older T.K who is approaching holding drinks."Oh, Hi Uncle T.K"

"Hi Elena"

Elena turns back to Kari "Well, Aunt Kari, I better get going. Have fun"

"Oh yeah what fun can I have when I'm 8 months pregnant" Kari says as Elena walks off. They both exchange small smiles before Elena turns her head back around and approaches Tomas' bedroom. She slowly knocks on the door of the room "Tomas, Walt?"

"What?!?" A shout comes through the door

"Can I come in?"

"You might as well"

_-Tomas's bedroom-_

Elena slowly enters the bedroom to see Tomas sat on his bed and Walt sat on the computer chair. They are both wearing black suits "Hey" Elena smiles widely at them "You ok?"

Tomas's face slowly turns to anger at this question "Are you joking me, Elena?" Elena looks taken aback by Tomas's anger "Of course I'm not alright, Elena, both our mums have just died in a car crash!" Tomas has slowly risen off the bed to stand up.

Walt jumps off the chair and grabs Tomas and puts him back down on the bed "Calm down, Tomas" Walt turns back to Elena "Sorry. We're both a bit upset obviously. He didn't mean it did you?" He turns to Tomas who looks regretful.

"Yeah I'm sorry. My emotions are a bit haywire" Tomas smiles slightly.

Elena goes and sits next to him on the bed "I understand. I've lost someone close to remember..." Elena is cut off.

They then all look towards the computer in Tomas's room as it the screen has turned itself on and it has began to beep. On the screen there is a unfamiliar software program.

Walt looks confused at it "Whoa, what's this?"

Tomas gets up off the bed to go stand next to him "Mate, I don't know"

Walt slowly examines it "It makes no sense. It's just codes on it and then a big red button"

Elena also gets up off the bed "Press the red button. Red tends to signify going off a program on computers"

"Or danger in the real world" Tomas turns to look at her. He raises an eyebrow.

"Just press it Walt" says Elena leaning over him on the computer chair.

Walt slowly moves the mouse across the screen towards the big red button "Ok?"

"Yeah"

Walt pushes down on the button and the screen goes completely blank "What's happened?" Walt looks back to the other two in confusion.

Tomas's eyes widen "I don't know but what have you done to my computer?"

Walt turns around to see a man now standing there in the computer screen. The man is a young Gennai like man.

"Hello and welcome to the Digital World. Enjoy the ride" The Gennai man smiles but then disappears.

"The Digital World?" Elena looks about confused.

The room suddenly lights up brightly with light that is emitting from the computer screen. It is so bright that Elena, Tomas and Walt are not visible anymore. The light is then suddenly sucked back into the computer screen to reveal a completely empty room.

_-The Digital World-_

A TV set stands in the middle of a dark forest. The TV screen turns on and lights up and out of it flies three 15 year olds: Tomas, Walt and Elena. They fly a bit away from the TV set and land roughly on the floor. They slowly get up off the floor from where they have landed. They look about confused.

"Where are we?" asks Elena as she rubs her butt from landing on it hard.

"I don't know" Tomas looks about confused "A forest by the looks of it"

"What happened to us?" Walt stands up

"Well, we were sucked into the computer screen after you pressed the red button and then we were flung out of a TV set" Elena points over to the TV set. Elena then looks back and looks Tomas and Walt up and down "Wait, you're wearing different clothes"

Tomas and Walt look down at what they are wearing "God we are" exclaims Walt.

Tomas is wearing black and white striped polo t-shirt with the collar stood up, light denim shorts, a pair of chequered VANS on his feet and then on his right wrist a black wristband. Tomas has his short blonde hair now spiked up and goggles around his neck. Walt is wearing a white t-shirt with a "Muttley" from Wacky Races on the front of it, black denim skinny jeans and bright white converses. Walt has "short" long maroon hair which flicks out on the sides. Elena is wearing a knee length flowery patterned dress which consisted mainly of reds, yellow and black flowers, a pair of black cut off leggings and a pair of white flip flops. Elena has her ginger (Sora's colour) hair up in a pony-tail with a flowery headband in.

"They're not overly bad clothes" Tomas looks up and smiles. His face then turns to horror as he sees something behind Elena and Walt.

"What?" Walt slowly turns around to see three little In-Training Digimon behind them. They all hop towards their partners. Elena, Walt and Tomas all look scared as the digimon come forward.

"What are they?" Tomas looks down at his partner, a small little yellow ball like digimon with small little feet under its ball body (like Tanemon's feet).It has large eyes which are of a bright blue and take up a large amount of its face. It has a large smile plastered across its face.

"Hey, Tomas" the digimon says "I'm Tiliamon" He smiles widely at Tomas "Your digimon partner"

Tomas just stares at his digimon partner scared.

Elena then bends down to her partner. Her partner is a small purple chick like digimon with an, almost too large for its face, yellow beck. It has small little black beady eyes which have two little yellow lines under each eye like an army face marking. Elena picks up her digimon partner and cuddles her. "Oh aren't you the cutest little thing. What's your name?"

"I'm Chickimon" Chickimon giggled.

Elena then notices Tomas. "Tomas, pick him up. Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah..." Tomas awkwardly picks up Tiliamon and stares at it in the eyes "Ok then..."

Tomas and Elena then both look over to Walt who has already picked up his digimon partner and is playing with it.

"Oh my god, I love this thing!" he shouts as he tickles his partner's belly.

His digimon partner is a small little light tan digimon (similar to Tokomon's body). It has two little horns on the top of its head and a small little cow nose on it. It is like a very small calf.

"What's yours called" Elena walks over to Walt

"I'm Caffamon" beams the small calf-like digimon partner of Walt's.

Tomas then puts his back on the floor as he is still a little freaked out about Tiliamon. "What are you then?"

"We're digimon" smiles Tiliamon

"Digimon?" Walt looks confused "What are they?"

"Digital monsters of the digital world" beams Chickimon "There are loads of us. We're only a small percentage"

"So, we're in the digital world are we?" Elena looks down on her partner

"Yep! You're the new digidestined that have come to save us!"

"The new digidestined?" Walt looks up once more from Caffamon

"Yes the new digidestined" The voice doesn't come from any of their partners. Tomas, Elena and Walt looks around to see two Betamon approaching them "So you're them are you?" The first Betamon laughs

"They don't really look like they could save the digital world from the master could they?" The second Betamon walks forward nearer to the digidestined and their partners.

"Nope" The first Betamon joins the second closer to them.

"Electric Shock" Both the Betamon attacked them with their volt shocks

Caffamon, Tiliamon and Chickimon jumped away from their partners and stood up against the Betamon and blocked Betamon's attack.

Then, Tomas, Walt and Elena felt something in each of their pockets. They slowly realise and pull it out of their pockets.

"What's this?" asks Walt confused looking at his silver Digivice

"I don't know" replies Elena looking at her bronze coloured Digivice. Elena and Walt both look at Tomas.

"Neither do I!" shouts Tomas looking at his golden Digivice

"Beta Slugger" The Betamon attacked again but missed the digidestined by only cm

All of their digivice's screens began to glow.

"Tiliamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Retzimon"

"Caffamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Heefamon"

Chickimon DIGIVOLVE TO... Quailmon"

Tomas, Walt and Elena look at their digimon partners as they have changed shape.

Retzimon is a yellow stood up lizard with a large black mane on it. His tail, with a large black stripe on it, curling around its feet.

Heefamon: a dark brown small bull like digimon with large horns now which overpower its head; each horn having a weird symbol on it. The underside of this digimon being a bright white.

Quailmon: an actual bird shaped purple digimon with a small golden necklace hanging around its neck. On this necklace hanging down is a singular white feather.

The two Betamon stare at Retzimon, Heefamon and Quailmon as they stand there defending their partners.

"Whoa! Look at them" Walt stared at them in amazement

"Retzi Fire!" Retzimon attacked with a large fireball emitting from his mouth

"Bull Charge" Heefamon attacked charging at the two Betamon putting down his head to attack them with his large horns.

"Gust" Quailmon lifts up off the floor with her small wings and begins to create a wind with the beating of her wings which is directed in the way of the two Betamon.

Heefamon's Bull Charge takes out one of the Betamon destroying it into just data and then Retzimon's Retzi Fire and Quailmon's Gust join together to create a Fire Tornado which takes out the other Betamon, making it back into data.

Heefamon, Retzimon and Quailmon then turned around and smiled widely at their digimon partners. They ran up to their partners and embrace them.

"See, how cool are we?" beamed Retzimon as he and Tomas pull away from one another

"Very" replied Tomas as he laughed at Retzimon

"Quailmon, what are these things for?" Elena held up her bronze Digivice for Quailmon to see

"They are your digivices. They will help guide you on your adventure through the digital world" explained Quailmon "You will all have on I assume?"

They all hold up their digivices to show Quailmon and the other digimon partners. Tomas: a gold digivice, Walt: a silver digivice and Elena: a bronze digivice.

"So, how do we get home?" asked Walt to Heefamon

"Return through the digiport." Heefamon nods his head towards the TV set.

"Ok then... how?" Walt looked confused

"Just hold up your digivices and say "Home"" answered Retzimon

"Ok then. Pretty Easy" said Tomas

They all walk over to the digiport. They turn to their digimon partners.

"Erm... does this mean we have to come back if we're digidestined?" Walt asked

"Of course it does. You must defeat the Dark Master!" said Quailmon

Elena bent down to Quailmon's level

"Are you coming home with us?"

"No, I'm afraid we cannot" replied Quailmon

"Ok" Elena looked disappointed

"Are we off then?" asked Tomas

Elena stood up "Yeah!"

The digidestined faced the digiport and held up their digivices.

"Home"

The TV screen lit up once more sucking the digidestined back through leaving Heefamon, Quailmon and Retzimon.

_-Tomas's bedroom-_

The computer screen lit up once more and flung the digidestined out of the screen. They all landed in the middle of the floor in a large pile. Elena at the bottom, then Walt and then Tomas on top of them all. They are now back to what they were wearing before when they were at the wake before: black suits and black dresses.

"Can you get off me?!?" Elena wriggled in an attempt to get Walt and Tomas off her.

"Oh yeah!" They quickly got off and cleared their clothes off dust which they had accumulated from being on the floor.

Walt looked at the clock. "Guys, we've only been there 3 minutes"

Elena and Tomas looked at him "What?"

Walt shrugged "I don't know"

"Wait, do you know what I've just realised" Tomas looked at Elena and Walt. "What were they doing when they changed?"

Walt rose his eyebrow "Oh my god, I don't know"

"Shouldn't we go back to the wake?" Elena asked

"Oh yeah. Look sad Walt!" said Tomas

Walt put on a sad look as did Tomas.

"Remember, do not tell anyone about this ok?" Tomas looked to the two of them

"Yeah..." they both agreed as Elena opened the door of Tomas's room leaving the room empty.

A camera shot of the computer then appears as we as the audience go back into the digital world for the next scene.

_-A Dark Room-_

A Mercurimon slowly makes his way through the shadows of the dark room. He then stops.

"Master?" he asked with his husky voice

"Yes, Mercurimon?!?" a voice came from the shadows

"There have been sightings of humans in the Sombre Forest" Mercurimon paused "And they have digimon partners"

"Digidestined" There was hate in the voice from the shadows "Kill their partners now!"

"Yes master..." Mercurimon turned around and made his way back into the shadows as we see a close up of a pair of bright white eyes with no pupils or irises in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2 Harbouring a Secret

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**

Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9

**Matt Ishida**

Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6

**Izzy & Marie Izumi**

Donald- 12 and Erik- 6

**Mimi & Brendan ****Shanowski**

Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10

**Joe & Daisy ****Kido**

Kai-17

**T.K. & ****Kari****Takaishi**

Mia- 9 and Rona- 3

**Davis Motomiya**

Walt- 16 and Adam- 14

**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**

Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10

**Cody & Helena Hida**

Tania-17

**Digidestined who have been to the digital world, their digimon and their digivices**

Tomas Ishida- Retzimon- Golden Digivice

Walt Motomiya- Heefamon- Silver Digivice

Elena Kamiya- Quailmon- Bronze Digivice

**Chapter 2**

**Harbouring ****a**** Secret**

_-Tomas's Bedroom-_

Tomas slowly woke up in his bed. He cleared his eyes of sleep and then sat up.

"AHHHHH!" Tomas screamed loudly. He jumped out of bed and ran over to his computer chair. We see sat there is Retzimon "What the hell are you doing here, Retzimon?"

"Tomas, Tomas! Are you ok?" A voice shouted from outside the bedroom.

Tomas quickly grabbed Retzimon and threw him on his bed and pulled the covers over him just as his father, Matt, burst into his room.

"Dad?"

"Are you ok, Tomas?" asked Matt worried like hell

"Oh yeah... I had a bad nightmare. Sorry" Tomas smiled at his father who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Was it about mum?" Matt came and sat next to Tomas

"Ouch!" Retzimon shouted as Matt sat on him but Tomas quickly raised his hand to his Dad.

"Ouch... you sat on my hand!" Tomas filled in

"Oh, sorry" replied Matt "So, this nightmare, was it about your mum?"

"Erm... yeah but I'd rather not speak about it..." Tomas came up with

"Oh... Ok" Matt put his hand on his sons shoulder "Well, if you ever do want to come talk about her you know where to come" Matt stood up and slowly walked over to the door "Breakfast soon" Matt closed the door after himself.

Tomas ripped the covers off of Retzimon and placed him up straight against the wall of his room. "What are you doing here, Retzimon? That was so much of a close call!"

"We had to bio merge to the real world"

"Why?" Tomas stood up and began pacing up and down in his bedroom

"The Dark Master had one of his henchmen attempt to kill us because we were you three's digimon partners so we had to bio merge here. So, can we stay with you? Well, not you. Quailmon is with Elena and Heefamon is with Walt" Retzimon explained

"Oh my god, are you being serious, Retzimon?" Tomas grabbed hold of him

"Yes, I am being serious"

"Dammit! How am I meant to hide you from my dad?" asked Tomas to himself "Oh my god, I have to ring Walt and Elena" Tomas turned to Retzimon "Erm... stay in here and if someone comes in just... put the covers over you! That ok?"

"Yes it is ok, Tomas"

"Good!" Tomas ran out of his room closing the door behind him.

_-The Ishida Living Room-_

Tomas runs over to the phone and then looks over to the kitchen to see his father, Matt. "Dad, can I ring Walt and Elena please?"

"Yeah of course!" replied Matt as he cracked an egg

Tomas hurriedly types in a number. Walt answers. The screen is then split into two: one side is Matt and the other is Walt.

"Have you got Heefamon there?" Tomas whispered cautiously looking over at his Dad.

"Yeah" Walt also looks over to the side

"Well, Retzimon told me that Elena has Quailmon at her house too" explained Tomas

"Whoa, what has happened?"

Tomas sighs "Have you not asked Heefamon?"

"Nah. Why?"

"Ask him" Tomas takes a big breath "Bring Heefamon to school with you today. Ok?"

"And how am I meant to bring him to school?" Walt looks confused

"Stuff him in your bag or something: that's what I'll do with Retzimon. Now, bye because I have to ring Elena too" Tomas puts the phone.

_-Walt's Bedroom-_

On the other screen Walt is shouting loudly. "Tomas! Tomas! Dude, don't hang up! Have you seen the size of Heefamon?" Then the no reception sound comes on the phone. "Great!" Walt looks over to Heefamon who is eating the plant that is on Walt's windowsill. "Hey! I told you not to eat that!" Walt runs up to Heefamon and pulls him away but Heefamon stays connected by his teeth to the plant and pulls it off the windowsill. Walt looks at it despondently "Even better"

_-Tomas's Living Room-_

Tomas again types in a phone number onto the phone quickly. This time he is phoning Elena. Elena picks up and the screen splits in half again.

"Hey Elena" said Tomas

"You have Retzimon there then?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Has Quailmon explained to you already?" Tomas looks kind of confused

"Yeah and I'm assuming you want us to bring them to school so we can discuss it?" Elena looks smug

"Yeah" Tomas is in disbelief

"Ok then! Seya!" Elena puts down the phone and the screen becomes full on Tomas again.

Tomas shakes his head in disbelief "God, that girl must be psychic or something"

_-School Cafeteria- _

Tomas, Walt and Elena are all crowded around one table by themselves in a corner of the cafeteria.

"Have you managed to keep them hidden?" Tomas asked to the other two

"Yeah" replied Elena "Quailmon is small"

"No!" said Walt "People have been wondering all day why I have a pair of horns poking out the top of my bag and I've had to tell them that I'm doing a project in history about the Vikings and that they are off of the Viking Hat that my grandmother just happened to have and then they walk off giving the funniest look ever" Walt took a deep breath "So, what can we do?"

Tomas stared at Walt for a moment and then began to speak "Well, we'll have to keep hiding them won't we? I mean at home? Do you think we can do that? Keeping a lizard, bull and a bird hidden from our parents: that's gonna be a tough job" Walt and Elena nod in agreement "So, can we keep them at home?"

"We'll have to" Elena said. The other two looked shocked at her "For the time being I was gonna say. God let me finish. And then we can look for a place to hide them. A forest or somewhere"

"What about going back to the digital world?" Walt raised the question that was in the back of all their minds

"We have to go back with them and kick this Dark Master's butt won't we?" Elena said to them

"Yeah but we'll have obstacles. I mean we had those two Betamon didn't we? And that was as soon as we had gone into the digital world!" Tomas replied

"We'll have to destroy them again won't we?" said Walt excitedly "Retzimon, Heefamon and Quailmon did it pretty quickly last time and if there all that weak, well, we'll fly threw them all and get rid of the Dark Master straight away!"

"I suggest we go back tonight" Elena raised the point

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"Walt?" The three of them look about to the source of the voice and then release it came from Walt's backpack: Heefamon. Walt quickly lugged the heavy backpack up onto his knee and opened the flap slightly. "Walt, can I come out of this bag? It's a bit cramped"

Walt looks sympathetically towards the digimon "No dude sorry. I'm at school and you can't come out here! Sorry" Walt then put his bag down back on the floor leaving the flap aside slightly to allow Heefamon some air "So, what were we talking about?"

Tomas raised an eyebrow "You've forgotten already?" Walt slowly nods his head smiling "Ok. Meet tonight at my house at about 5. That ok with everyone?"

"Yeah" and "That's fine" came from the other two.

The bell then rang to signify the end of lunch. The three of them slowly lift up their bags from under the table to try and keep the digimon hidden. They then walk slowly away from the table. Walt is the last and we see that he has two large horns of Heefamon's sticking out of the top of his backpack.

_-Tomas's Living Room-_

A clock is shown first. The time is 4.55pm. Tomas is sat on the sofa with his sister, Kerri, and brother, Stefan. The doorbell then rang. Tomas quickly jumped off the sofa and made his way across to his front door. He opened it and there stood Walt and Elena.

"Hey guys" Tomas let them both in "Go over to my bedroom" Tomas closed the door behind them. He quickly jumped up to the front of the three of them and began leading them to his bedroom.

"What is that in your bag Walt?" The three turn to look at Stefan who asked the question

"It's part of my history project about the Vikings. It's my grandmother's Viking hat that she had" Walt put on a fake smile and began walking once more causing Elena and Tomas to walk again.

Stefan just looks confused.

_-Tomas's Bedroom-_

The three of them enter Tomas's bedroom. Walt and Elena quickly putting down their backpacks and letting out Heefamon and Quailmon. Tomas walked over to his bed, pulled back the covers and revealed Retzimon to be hidden there. They all stand up and make their way to the computer. They pull out their digivices: Tomas having a Golden one, Walt a silver digivice and Elena having a Bronze digivice.

"Erm... how do we go back?" Walt looks to the other two confused

"Do you not know that?" Quailmon piped up

"No" they said in unison

"Ok" began Quailmon making her way forward in front of the three of them "Hold up your digivices towards the computer or whatever electrical device, to a limit, it may be and say "Digital World Enter". Understood?" The three nodded in return.

They all held up their digivices towards the computer and said "Digital World"

The computer screen lit up and sucked the three digidestined and their partners into the screen leaving an empty room.

_-The Digital World near the digiport-_

The six of them are flung out of the digiport out onto the hard ground.

"Ouch!" shouted Walt as one by one each of the six landed on top of him "Get off me!" Walt stood up pouring the rest of them back onto the floor.

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" An unfamiliar voice said. They all look towards the digimon that is approaching them. It is a Ninjamon. The little digimon stood very close to the digidestined and digimon whilst they sorted themselves.

"Who's that?" Tomas leant his head into towards Retzimon

"That's a Ninjamon" he replied

"Look, leave us alone Ninjamon" Tomas stood up straight now and took a small step forward to try and intimidate the Ninjamon but the Ninjamon just laughed "Retzimon, attack him!"

"Retzi Fire" Retzimon spat out his little fireball from his mouth. It flew towards the Ninjamon who didn't move. The attack hit him and it didn't hurt him at all.

"Puny creature" Ninjamon referenced to Retzimon "Ninja Knife Throwing" Ninjamon quickly threw out three giant shurikens in the direction of Tomas.

"Tomas!!!" Retzimon began to run towards Tomas.

Tomas's golden digivice suddenly began to glow in his pocket.

"Retzimon DIGIVOLVE TO... Roaramon"

Suddenly Roaramon jumped across Tomas protecting him.

Roaramon was a large bright yellow skinny dragon with long thick tree-trunk arms which look kind of out of place on this digimon. He has a pierced right ear and he has a large fire mane going halfway down his back.

"Leave Tomas alone!" He hissed at the Ninjamon. Then his fire mane flared up even more. "Pyro Blast!" Then Roaramon fires a massive fireball out of his mouth (a larger one than Retzimon's Retzi Fire).

The Pyro Blast hits Ninjamon square in the face making him into data.

Tomas runs up towards Roaramon who then de-digivolved to Retzimon. "You did awesome, Retzimon. Awesome digivolution!" Tomas turns to Walt "That's what that is: digivolution"

Retzimon then fell fainting into Tomas's arms.

"Dude, you ok?"

Elena, Walt, Quailmon and Heefamon all ran up to him.

"He's just tired after digivolving. It takes it out of you the first time. We were a bit woozy after digivolving into this form" Quailmon pointed to herself and Heefamon who nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well we better get back home" Tomas lifted up Retzimon into his arms "Come on little dude!"

The digidestined and their partners walked back over to the TV, lifted up their digivices and said "Home"

_-Tomas's bedroom-_

Stefan burst into Tomas's empty room holding a piece of paper with a drawing on. "Look, Walt, I drew you a Viking..." He stopped noticing no one was there. "Dad!!" He ran out of the room.

The screen then lit up as suddenly Matt ran into Tomas's room. Matt and Stefan then witnessed Tomas, Elena, Walt and their partners being flung out of the computer screen.

"Ahhh! What's happening?" Stefan cuddled up closer to his father.

Elena, Walt and Tomas look up from the pile to look at Matt and Stefan. Tomas quickly got up from the pile as he was on top of it and walked quickly over to his father "Dad"

"You're a digidestined?" Matt looked shocked at his son.


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries of All Kinds

**I've just realised I should say this. I do not own Digimon but I own the most of the new digidestined and most of their partners in this fan fiction. **

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**

Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9

**Matt Ishida**

Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6

**Izzy & Marie Izumi**

Donald- 12 and Erik- 6

**Mimi & Brendan ****Shanowski**

Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10

**Joe & Daisy Kido**

Kai-17

**T.K. & Kari ****Takaishi**

Mia- 9 and Rona- 3

**Davis Motomiya**

Walt- 16 and Adam- 14

**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**

Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10

**Cody & Helena Hida**

Tania-17

**Digidestined who have been to the digital world, their digimon (and their digivolved states) and their digivices**

Tomas Ishida- RetzimonRoaramon – Golden Digivice

Walt Motomiya- Heefamon- Silver Digivice

Elena Kamiya- Quailmon- Bronze Digivice

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCOVERIES OF ALL KINDS**

"You're a digidestined?" Matt looked shocked at his son

"Yeah..." Tomas stared at his father for a moment "How do you know about digidestineds?"

Matt looked to his younger son "Stefan, go watch some TV" Stefan obeyed his father and exited and Matt closed the door behind him "Tomas, Walt, Elena, I'm a digidestined too. In fact, all of your parents are digidestined"

"What?" Tomas looks shocked at his father "Why have you not told me this before?"

"Your mother and I felt as if you three didn't need to know this, it was in our past" explained Matt

"So, Mum was digidestined too?" Tomas asked

"Yes but she was one of the English digidestined that I met during a large battle in the digital world and then when I was on tour, she met up with me again" Matt informed his son

"Do you have a digimon partner too?" Tomas wondered

"Yes, Gabumon" said Matt "Now, I won't explain anymore as I have to get the gang together with their kids too. I'm assuming that they are digidestined too"

"What? Kerri and Stefan are digidestined?" Tomas look appalled as he felt he was special

"Potentially" said Matt. He then turned to Walt and Elena "You two. Go home and wait there. You will be coming back here again later tonight"

"Yes Matt" they both replied. They then gathered up their partners and exited the room.

Tomas ran stopped his father from also exiting his room also "Dad, do you not want to meet my partner?"

Matt stared at him for a moment and then nodded "Ok then"

Tomas walked his father to the computer chair where Retzimon was placed. He was still was weak from digivolving to Roaramon.

"Dad, this is Retzimon" Tomas introduced the two of them

Retzimon held out a feeble hand in order to shake Matt's hand but his hand was too weak and just flopped down. "Sorry" Retzimon smiled and the two of them laughed

"Do you know what Tomas?" Matt looked to his son "By the looks of your partner, I think you may be the leader of these new digidestined" Matt then turned around and went to the door "I'll call you through in a bit" He then left and closed the door behind him.

Tomas just stood there staring at the door for a moment "Leader?" His mouth then lifts up slightly from the dropped shock position it was in.

_-The Ishida Household-_

The house is now packed with all the original digidestined and all of their children. They are all cramped onto the sofa area of the living room of the Ishida Household. Matt and Tomas are stood up in front of everyone.

"Ok everyone! Can we please be quiet?" Matt addressed the group. They all shut up immediately "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that" They all laughed at this. "Ok, so I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come here tonight but there has been something that has arisen amongst three of our children and I'm assuming more of them soon."

"What are you on about?" Tai questioned

Matt gave him an eye for interrupting him "I think the kids are digidestined" Suddenly, everyone went into uproar at this. Then they all calmed down.

"Matt, none of the kids know anything about this" Sora said to him

"Three do as I said before. Tomas, Walt and Elena have already been to the digital world and have gotten their partners" Matt said to them

Tai and Sora looked at their daughter and Davis looked at his son.

"Is this true Walt?" asked Davis

Walt just reached down to his backpack which he had brought with him and opened it up to reveal Heefamon stuffed in there.

"Yeah Dad" Walt smiled slightly at his father

"And you, Elena?" asked Tai to his daughter

Elena reached down also to her bag and let out Quailmon who flew up out of it "Air!"

All people gasped at the sight of Heefamon and Quailmon

Matt looked to his son "Bring in Retzimon"

Tomas exited and then re-entered holding Retzimon in his arms.

Matt then looked to the whole group once more "And what I reckon is his the leader and his partner" Matt pointed to Tomas as he entered

"So what are you suggesting Matt?" The question came from Joe

"Well, Joe, there is obviously something wrong in the Digital World at the moment..." Matt was cut off by Elena

"The Dark Master" she butted in with

"Yes, The Dark Master then. And if three of the original digidestined kids are now digidestined, well, that must mean that all of the kids are digidestined, don't you think?"

There were general murmurs of agreement from the group

"So, I suggest that we take another three to the digital world to see whether they are also digidestined as that should surely confirm whether they are all digidestined" Matt explained to them "So, who are taking? The Older Ones?"

"So, that would probably be Kai, Leigh and Tania?" Izzy pointed out

"Yeah I think" Matt said

"Wait, can you actually explain to us kids what you mean that you were and we are digidestined? And what is this digital world?" Leigh's voice piped up. Leigh was Ken and Yolei's oldest child. She had the same colour hair as her father but she looked exactly the same as her mother.

"That would help wouldn't it" Matt said to her. Matt turned to Izzy "Izzy, do you want to explain that? You always had the brains"

"Oh ok" Izzy cautiously got up to address the whole group at the front along with Matt and Tomas "Digidestined are certain individuals that have been specifically chosen to protect the digital world and sometimes Earth from the forces of evil that exist in the digital world for example we once faced an evil digimon named Myotismon or another such as Devimon. And then the digital world, how can I explain that? Well, the digital world is the world created by the data from the computers we use and similar things. It is in the same dimension as us thus why we can go to and from it. Yet, the digital world has no real location which is when it gets complicated..." Izzy is cut off by Matt

"Yeah, yeah, Izzy, I think they get the point to it" Matt interrupted "Now, do you think we should take these kids?" The original digidestined nodded in agreement. Matt looked at Kai, Leigh and Tania "Do you guys wanna go?"

They also nodded their heads slowly "Ok"

"When are we off back again?" piped up Walt

"Tomorrow? Here at 5 pm?" Matt suggested

"I think I can" said Leigh

"Yeah" replied Tania, Cody's daughter

"Not busy then so yeah" said Kai, Joe's son

"Sorted" announced Matt "See you then. Now, let's enjoy ourselves tonight!" Matt beamed


	4. Chapter 4 Confirmation

**I've just realised I should say this. I do not own Digimon but I own the most of the new digidestined and most of their partners in this fan fiction. **

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**

Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9

**Matt Ishida**

Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6

**Izzy & Marie Izumi**

Donald- 12 and Erik- 6

**Mimi & Brendan Shanowski**

Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10

**Joe & Daisy Kido**

Kai-17

**T.K. & Kari Takaishi**

Mia- 9 and Rona- 3

**Davis Motomiya**

Walt- 16 and Adam- 14

**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**

Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10

**Cody & Helena Hida**

Tania-17

**Digidestined who have been to the digital world, their digimon (and their digivolved states) and their digivices**

Tomas Ishida- RetzimonRoaramon – Golden Digivice

Walt Motomiya- Heefamon- Silver Digivice

Elena Kamiya- Quailmon- Bronze Digivice

**CHAPTER 4**

**CONFIRMATION**

_-Tomas's Bedroom-_

It was now 5 o'clock at the Ishida Household and all were there ready to go to Digital World. That included all the kids: Tomas; Walt; Elena; Kai; Leigh; Tania, the three digimon: Retzimon (who had recovered now); Heefamon and Quailmon and then Matt, Izzy and Tai had decided they should come along too just in case things got dangerous in digital world. Well, they did have digimon too which were able to digivolve and what did the kids have? Roaramon? "It wasn't enough to protect them" Matt had protested to Tomas.

"Are we ready to go?" Tai asked the whole group

"Yeah" pretty much everyone answered back

"Ok then"

The six of them that did actually have digivices held up their digivices and said together "Digital World!"

The screen lit up and sucked them all in.

_-The Digital World-_

The digiport on the TV set lit up and spat out the 9 people and 3 digimon. They landed once more in a large pile on the rough floor.

Everyone's outfits had changed once more. Tomas, Walt and Elena to the outfits they had worn last time they were in the digital world. Matt wore a black leather jacket, white sleeveless top and black jeans with bright red converses on. Tai was wearing a plain polo shirt and khaki shorts with black and white trainers. Izzy was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with baggy denim shorts. Kai was in football short sleeve t-shirt with similar khaki shorts to Tai and red trainers. Leigh and Tania were both wearing thin strap tops: Leigh's being a light blue and Tania's being a grey. Tania was then wearing a short skirt of black and Leigh was wearing light blue skinny jeans. Both had flip flops on.

"We should really put cushions here!" protested Walt as he got. Then he looked around his environment and realised that this was a part of the digital world that they had never been to. "Where are we?"

"I don't know" said Tomas

Elena then walked over to a wall examining it "I think this says we are at 'Time Station' " She gave it a quick brush to get rid of the dust "Yeah, it says 'Time Station' " She then walked back to the group.

"Ever heard of it Dad?" Tomas turned to his father

"No but the digital world is a large place so it's understandable" Matt explained to his son

Then they heard some cute laughs coming from somewhere.

"Who's there?" Tai looked about scared

Then, from just around a corner, popped three little In-Training Digimon. One was a squishy ball shape and of a dark chocolate brown with a small little snout nose. Another one was just a bright orange fuzz ball with big black eyes and a very small mouth. And the last was a digimon that resembled an acorn in some ways with two eyes and a mouth.

"Kai, Leigh, Tania, I think they're your digimon!" Elena happily said to them

Matt slid up next to Tai "You were scared of them"

"Ha-ha. Not funny!" Tai gave Matt a look as he slid away once more.

Kai, Leigh and Tania ran up to their digimon and introduced themselves. The chocolate brown one (called Dilermon) went to Kai, the orange one (called Tenkimon) to Leigh and the acorn like (called Seedmon) to Tania.

Then the three of them felt something in their pockets. They pulled them out and they were digivices. Kai had a crimson coloured one, Leigh had an orange one and Tania had a mustard coloured one. They all began to glow at that moment.

"Dilermon DIGIVOLVE TO... Molemon"

"Tenkimon DIGIVOLVE TO... Kittymon"

"Seedmon DIGIVOLVE TO... Budomon"

In place of Dilermon now stood a cream mole like digimon with little tufts of purple on his head and a large orb like thing on the end of his nose which was also purple. He had long sharp claws most obviously for digging.

In place of Tenkimon now stood a little cat digimon that was of a now soft lemon colour but still had bright orange stripes along its long tail. It had strange bright orange markings on its underbelly also. On its head at the top coming right in the middle is a large bright orange lightning shaped mark which extends slightly along the back of its neck and onto the top of its back.

In place of Seedmon now stood a little fairy like digimon in a little green outfit like Tinkerbelle out of Peter Pan. On its back it has two tiny wings which unfortunately do not grant it flight as they cannot takes its weight. On its head it has a green bud which is opened.

"Hello" Leigh beamed looking at her newly digivolved Kittymon "I don't have a clue what just happened to you but I know that I love it" Leigh hugged Kittymon who looked kind of uncomfortable

"Yeah you look cool" said Kai to Molemon

"Thanks" replied Molemon

Over by the other group of people we see that Izzy is beaming widely at the sight of this "So this means that they are digidestined. All of them!"

"Yeah" replied Tai "So, shall we get moving further on into the digital world? I mean I know we come here just for them but surely we can't resist an urge to look about the place? It has been a long time since we were last here. What you think Izzy? Matt?"

"We might as well" replied Izzy

"Izzy!" a voice came

They all turned around to see stood behind them were Tentomon, Gabumon and Agumon.

"I sensed you were here!" said Gabumon

Tentomon, Gabumon and Agumon ran up to their human partners and embraced the tightly as the others, now including Kai, Leigh, Tania and their digimon partners who had just joined the group once more.

"Gabumon, this is my son Tomas and his digimon partner Retzimon" Matt introduced them

"And Agumon, this is my daughter Elena and her partner Quailmon" Tai also introduced

"What about you, Izzy?" Tentomon looked at his partner "Do you have children too?"

"Yeah I do Tentomon" replied Izzy "But they're not here. I have two sons, Donald and Erik"

"Can I say something?" Everyone looked to Quailmon "You do realise now that Gabumon, Agumon and Tentomon will now have to accompany us back to the real world as now they have been realised to have human partners, they will also be tracked down as we were" Quailmon looked at the new digimon "You too, Molemon, Kittymon and Budomon"

"Well, that's ok isn't it Tai?" asked Agumon

"Yeah that's fine" answered Tai "But what about Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon? Should we take them too if they are also under risk?"

"I think we might have to" said Izzy who was still amazed to be reunited with his partner "The others would kill us if they found out they're partners had been killed"

"Ok, so we're going there now?" Tai asked. All of them replied with an upbeat "Yeah". Tai turned back to Agumon "Is everyone near here?"

"Yes. Not too far" replied Agumon "In our hideout"

"Hideout?" Tania look appalled

"We thought it best to hide once The Dark Master rose in power as there was a rumour that he was after digidestined partners" Tentomon explained

"Ok. Let's get set off then!" Tai turned Agumon around to face outwards "Lead the way!"

They all then began to set off after Agumon.

_-A Forest in __The__ Digital World- _

"It's not far from here" Agumon told the group "Just through those trees" He pointed in the direction of some trees.

They all crept slowly in that direction after Agumon. Slowly and quietly as not to attract attention so people didn't know where the hideout was.

They slowly went through the trees to reveal a large cave. "That is our hideout" Tentomon pointed to it.

The group walked over to the cave. "In we go" said Walt

_-The Cave Hideout-_

"We're here" announced Gabumon as they slowly entered the cave which was extremely large as they went further in to it.

Slowly it began to light up so that what was in the cave became visible. They all gasped as they saw what was in here. The other digimon partners were being held by Bakemon whilst a Boogeymon stood in front of them.

"Weren't expecting this were you?" Boogeymon announced as they came in and raised an eyebrow "We found your hideout you scum and now you won't survive will you?" He laughed slightly "The Dark Master will rule all! Ruby Eye!" Boogeymon shot two laser beams out of his eyes. They missed the digidestined by centimetres.

All, Tai's, Matt's, Izzy's and Tomas's digivices began to glow.

"Agumon DIGIVOLVE TO... Greymon"

"Gabumon DIGIVOLVE TO... Garurumon"

"Tentomon DIGIVOLVE TO... Kabuterimon"

"Retzimon DIGIVOLVE TO... Roaramon"

The four champion level digimon stood there towering over the Boogeymon that stood before them.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" snarled Garurumon

"No I wasn't but you weren't expecting this either were you?" laughed Boogeymon as from behind the digidestined entering the cave came a two Cyclonemon

"Hyper Heat" the two Cyclonemon attacked the champion level from behind with laser beams from their mouths. One laser beam hit Greymon and the other hit Kabuterimon

"Ahhh" They screamed through slight pain. They fell slight down onto the floor.

"Howling Blaster" Garurumon turned around and hit one of the Cyclonemon

"Pyro Blast" Roaramon also attacked the same Cyclonemon which now from both attacks was destroyed and burst into data.

But Boogeymon had crept in between them all and had taken Elena from the group without others noticing as they were too focused on the battle that was ensuing. "Hello! Do you not want your fellow digidestined alive?" Boogeymon held his trident up to Elena's neck.

"Elena!" Quailmon shouted as she saw the struggling Elena.

Then, Elena's bronze digivice began to glow visibly through her dress pocket.

"Quailmon DIGIVOLVE TO... Takamemon"

Takamemon was a large deep purple bird with large eyes on each wing as she spread them out. Still around her neck is the golden necklace with the singular white feather hanging down off it. On Takamemon's head was large yellow orb which was situated just above and between here two large red coloured eyes.

Takamemon suddenly took flight up into the tops of the cave they were in.

"Orb Twister" Out of the orb on Takamemon's head came a bright yellow beam which quickly spiralled towards the second Cyclonemon. The power from Takamemon's attack immediately destroyed the Cyclonemon.

Then, Takamemon turned onto Boogeymon. "Mach Grinder" Takamemon suddenly came down charging down in the direction of Boogeymon, who was still holding Elena. She grabbed Boogeymon who automatically let go of Elena and flew straight off with him into the top of the cave.

"Orb Twister" She aimed her attack at the top of cave. It hit it and immediately shattered the rock into small pieces which showered down on the digidestined and digimon below.

Takamemon, still holding Boogeymon, flew out of the top of cave and then flung him out of her talons and off in the direction of the forest.

"AHHHHH" screamed Boogeymon as he flew through the air towards the forest

Takamemon then flew down back into the cave landing on the floor heavily. She turned to the Bakemon who were holding the original digidestined partners. "Do you want some of this?"

"No!" the Bakemon screamed and one by one disappeared making a popping sound as they went.

The original digidestined partners were released and ran over to the new digidestined.

Takamemon then de-digivolved back to Quailmon and fell on the floor in a heap out of lack of energy. She was lifted up by Elena who put her in her arms "You did fabulous, Quailmon!"

Elena then made her way back to the group. "Are we going home then?"

"Yeah we just have to go back to the Time Station digiport and then we're back" smiled Tomas

The group of new digidestined, three old digidestined and all the original digidestined set off back through the cave back to the Time Station digiport.


	5. Chapter 5 Addition

**I've just realised I should say this. I do not own Digimon but I own the most of the new digidestined and most of their partners in this fan fiction. **

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**

Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9

**Matt Ishida**

Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6

**Izzy & Marie Izumi**

Donald- 12 and Erik- 6

**Mimi & Brendan Shanowski**

Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10

**Joe & Daisy Kido**

Kai-17

**T.K. & Kari Takaishi**

Mia- 9 and Rona- 3

**Davis Motomiya**

Walt- 16 and Adam- 14

**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**

Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10

**Cody & Helena Hida**

Tania-17

**Digidestined who have been to the digital world, their digimon (and their digivolved states) and their digivices**

Tomas Ishida- RetzimonRoaramon – Golden Digivice

Walt Motomiya- Heefamon- Silver Digivice

Elena Kamiya- Quailmon Takamemon- Bronze Digivice

Kai Kido- Molemon- Crimson Digivice

Leigh Ichijouji- Kittymon- Orange Digivice

Tania Hida- Budomon- Mustard Digivice

**CHAPTER 5**

**ADDITION**

_-T.K and Kari's house- _

Tomas sat on the sofa of his Uncle T.K and Aunt Kari's. Aunt Kari had unexpectedly gone into labour so Tomas was left to look after his younger siblings, Kerri and Stefan, and younger cousins, Mia and Rona. Gatomon and Patamon were also here but both were curled up in a ball asleep somewhere in the house.

Mia, Stefan and Rona were off playing in the computer room whilst Kerri was sat on the sofa with Tomas. Kerri looked over to her older brother, Tomas, who looked extremely moody.

"What is the matter with you?" Kerri teased her older brother

Tomas looked over to his sister "How's it affect you?"

"Well you look moody as anything and it's bringing me down also" Kerri chuckled slightly but Tomas didn't "Now, spit it out"

"I just wanna go back to the Digital World. Ok?" He stared at her for a moment then looked back towards the TV.

Tomas was annoyed with his father as it was now two weeks since they had last been to the Digital World as their parents had decided that it was best to lie low for a while and not return to the Digital World for at least a week. Well, two weeks had passed and they still hadn't gone.

"You'll get over it" Kerri shrugged it off "How do you think Aunt Kari is?"

"Dunno" replied Tomas

_-Hospital Waiting Room- _

All the original digidestined and their partners are sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They are waiting for news of Kari and T.K.'s baby.

Suddenly, T.K. comes running down the hallway "It's a boy!!"

All the original digidestined jump up at the sound of his voice looking at him as he ran down the corridor towards them. They are all now smiling.

"Congratulations!" shouted Matt to his brother "What you calling it?"

T.K. reached them and bent over to catch his breath "We are... calling it... Daniel" T.K stood up straight and took in a hefty breath

"Oh that's a wonderful name!" squealed a happy Mimi "Can we go see him?"

"Yeah you might as well" T.K took another large breath

_-Kari's room-_

Suddenly a huge barrage of women mixed in with the odd man came barricading through her room's door and flooding in filling the whole room.

"Oh... Hi everyone" Kari looked about confused at large crowd which had accumulated in her room "Did T.K. say you could come in?"

"Yeah" squealed Mimi "Now can we see him"

Kari turned baby Daniel around to reveal him to the whole group.

"Awww" said Sora "Isn't he a little darling!"

Everyone smiled as they saw the new addition to the group.

_-T.K. and Kari's Computer Room with Mia, Stefan and Rona-_

The three young children are sat at the computer desk playing a child's game on the computer.

Suddenly, though, the game pops off the screen and the screen went to the digiport entrance.

"What's happening?" said a frightened Mia

"I think this is how they all go to the digital world" happily shouted Stefan. He nudged over the mouse to the large red button.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Mia asked him terrified

"We're off to the digital world too" Stefan gave a big smile and pressed down on the big red button. The screen goes blank and up pops the Gennai like man who appeared the first time Tomas, Elena and Walt went to the digital world.

"Hello and welcome to the digital world. Enjoy the ride" said the Gennai

Then, the screen began to glow, illuminating the whole computer room and blinding the three of them. They are then sucked into the computer screen. Light emitting from the screen stops and we see an empty room once more.

_-Hospital Waiting Room-_

T.K and Matt are stood together smiling at the birth of baby Daniel.

"Do you think I should ring home and tell everyone?" asked T.K to his older sibling

"Yeah" replied Matt "The girls will be ecstatic about having a little brother now"

"Ok" T.K. began to walk over to the payphone which was in waiting room. He picked up the handset and typed in a phone number.

_-T.K and Kari's living room-_

The phone started ringing in the living room. Both Tomas and Kerri looked to it.

"Shoudld I pick it up?" asked Kerri to her older brother

"You might as well" replied Tomas grumpily

Kerri reached over to the phone and picked it up, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

_-The screen splits into two- One side of Kerri and the other of T.K-_

"Hey, Kerri" smiled T.K "We've had a baby boy called Daniel"

"Oh, that's brilliant Uncle T.K" replied a smiley Kerri

"Yeah we think so too" T.K gave a slight chuckle "Can I please speak to Mia and Rona to tell them?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just go get them for you" replied Kerri

_-The screen returns back to only Kerri-_

Kerri jumped up off of the sofa and made her way across the living room to the computer room. With the phone pressed against her chest. She opened the door and peered inside the computer room but she saw no one.

"Mia, Rona, Stefan?" she said "Don't hide from me!" There was no reply "Mia and Rona, your Daddy has something he wants to tell you" Again, no answer. Kerri turns around to Tomas "Tomas, they're not here!"

Tomas looked over to her worried "What?" He jumped up off the sofa and raced over to the computer room. He barged in and looked about "Come out Stefan! This isn't funny!" Nothing. Tomas then looked over to the computer screen and his eyes widened "Kerri, I think they have gone to the digital world"

"What?" Kerri replied disbelieving "They can't have done"

"Give me the phone here" Tomas demanded.

Kerri passed over the phone.

_-The screen splits in two again-_

"Hi Uncle T.K., its Tomas here" said Tomas slightly nervous to tell his uncle.

"Hi Tomas. Have you gotten the girls for me?" T.K seemed bemused

"Well, there's something I need to tell you" Tomas paused a moment "I think they have gone to the digital world"

_-The Digital World-_

Mia's new outfit consists of a forest green shorts and a white t-shirt with some motif in the middle on it. Stefan's new outfit consists of yellow football top with the number 9 on it in blue, cream shorts and yellow and black shoes. Rona's outfit is a baby pink little dress with no sleeves on it.

"Mia, where are we? Is this the digital world?" said a terrified Stefan. The three where stood in a large huddle trying to comfort one another

"I don't know Stefan!" angrily said Mia as this was the tenth time that Stefan had asked her those two questions. "Look, we have to try and get home"

"How?" beamed up Rona with her little blonde coloured pigtails blowing in slight wind.

"Well, I'll have to think about that, Rona" Mia smiled at her younger sister

"Do you think we will get digimon partners?" asked Stefan

"Maybe" Mia seemed to be in charge of the little trio mainly because she was the eldest of them.

"You do get digimon partners" A voice came from behind them. They turned around scared but what was there was not scary at all: there were their digimon partners.

The three partners bopped over to their partners.

To Mia went a bright white little ball digimon which had wings on its back which were too big for the actual digimon. "I'm Dogomon" **(pronounced Do-Go not Dog-o) **

To Stefan went a dirty grey hairball digimon with large yellow eyes and two small little feet protruding at its front "I'm Flakamon"

To Rona went a digimon which resembled a teddy bear's head which was of a golden tan colour "I'm Cutimon"

The trio smiled down at their partners and picked them up.

"Well, at least we'll be safe with these on our side" smiled Stefan to his partner, Flakamon.

_-The Dark Master's lair- _

A shot of scene from before is on a crystal ball like object.

"I'll make sure you're not safe in this world" spoke The Dark Master's voice.

Then, a hand comes across the crystal ball with large dirty fingernails almost wiping away the image of the trio and leaving a black screen there.


	6. Chapter 6 The Generals

**I've just realised I should say this. I do not own Digimon but I own the most of the new digidestined and most of their partners in this fan fiction. **

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**

Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9

**Matt Ishida**

Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6

**Izzy & Marie Izumi**

Donald- 12 and Erik- 6

**Mimi & Brendan Shanowski**

Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10

**Joe & Daisy Kido**

Kai-17

**T.K. & Kari Takaishi**

Mia- 9 and Rona- 3

**Davis Motomiya**

Walt- 16 and Adam- 14

**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**

Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10

**Cody & Helena Hida**

Tania-17

**Digidestined who have been to the digital world, their digimon (and their digivolved states) and their digivices**

Tomas Ishida- RetzimonRoaramon – Golden Digivice

Walt Motomiya- Heefamon- Silver Digivice

Elena Kamiya- Quailmon Takamemon- Bronze Digivice

Kai Kido- Molemon- Crimson Digivice

Leigh Ichijouji- Kittymon- Orange Digivice

Tania Hida- Budomon- Mustard Digivice

Mia Takaishi- Dogomon (That's In-Training form so will DIGIVOLVE!!!)- White Digivice

Rona Takaishi- Cutimon (That's In-Training form so will DIGIVOLVE!!!)- Baby Pink Digivice

Stefan Ishida- Flakamon (That's In-Training form so will DIGIVOLVE!!!)- Navy Blue Digivice

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE GENERALS**

_-The Computer Room-_

Tomas rushed over to the computer leaving Kerri at the doorframe staring at the computer. He turned to her "Are you coming?"

Kerri paused a moment "Come to the digital world? What about the house? Someone will have to look after it. What about Uncle T.K and Dad? They will be wondering where we are"

"So you don't wanna come then?"

"Hell yeah I wanna come!" Kerri smiled at Tomas who looked confused over his sister's sudden change of heart "I'll just leave a note for Uncle T.K and Dad" Kerri began to scribble a note onto a piece of paper.

Tomas then realised something. "I'll be right back, Kerri" He exited the computer room.

_-T.K and Kari's living room-_

Tomas quickly rushed over to the phone. He picked it up vigorously and punched in the phone number. It rang for a moment. Then it was picked up.

"Walt? Come to the digital world right now. I need your help!" Tomas then slammed down the phone and ran back into the computer room.

_-Computer Room-_

Kerri was now done with the note. She held it up to read it aloud "Uncle T.K, Dad and whomever else might be there, Tomas and I, I being Kerri, have gone to the Digital World to try and save them. Come as well when you get here. Kerri and Tomas xxx"

"Great" hurried Tomas "Now come on" Tomas held up his digivice to the computer "Digital World!"

The light shone once more and Tomas and Kerri were sucked into the screen.

_-Kari's hospital room-_

T.K and Matt suddenly came bursting into Kari's room "Mia, Stefan and Rona are in the digital world!"

Everyone turned around to look at them "What?"

"T.K!" exclaimed Kari. T.K bustled his way through the crowd to his wife. "How did they go to the digital world?!?"

"I don't know, Kari, but keep calm: you've just had a baby" T.K attempted to calm his wife "Me and Matt are about to go to the digital world and save them. Ok?"

"I'm coming too" Kari passed the baby over to the person that was next to her who happened to be Tai.

"No you are not!" exclaimed Tai handing back Daniel to Kari.

Kari looked embarrassed that her elder brother was telling her off "My children are in the digital world, Tai, I need to save them"

"Yes, Kari, but you have a new born child right here that you need to also take care of" Tai looked to baby Daniel.

Kari turned to T.K and Matt "Go, T.K, and bring them home safely"

"Of course I will" T.K smiled at his wife and then began to exit the room.

"I'm coming with you" exclaimed Tai "They are my nieces"

Matt and T.K looked around to Tai who was pushing his way through the crowd of people who were still in Kari's room.

"Oh yeah, it's alright for you to go then" Matt raised an eyebrow at Tai

Tai smiled widely "Of course it is. Remember, I was the leader when we were digidestined!"

The three then exited the room.

Kari looked over to Sora with saddened eyes.

"They'll be ok, Kari" replied Sora "Don't worry"

_-The Digital World with Tomas and Kerri-_

"Will he be here soon?" Kerri impatiently marched up and down looking at the TV set digiport.

Kerri is now wearing an outfit which is very similar to the one that Zoe wears in Digimon Frontier but it is whites and yellows instead.

"He shouldn't be long" Tomas was referring to his best friend, Walt.

Kerri looked to her digimon partner who had just arrived as it were. Her digimon partner was called Ramumon (currently in its In-Training stage). It was a little violet wool covered digimon with one singular horn in the middle of its head which was of a bright white. On the each side of its head/body it has two floppy ears which drag along the floor as it moves.

Kerri then looked back to the digiport which suddenly began to glow.

"See, here he is" Tomas said as the TV set spat out two people: Walt and his younger brother, Adam. Tomas looked shocked at Adam and then to Walt "What is he doing here?"

"I was looking after him because Dad was at the hospital for Kari and I couldn't just leave him there. I mean he'll have to come at some point anyway so he might as well come now" Walt explained

Then, suddenly the wall began to shake. The four of them look about worried. "What's happening?!?"

Then, the ground which they were stood on began to disintegrate beneath them causing them to suddenly fall into the darkness which lies below it.

_-Some part of The Digital World- with__ Tai, Matt and T.K-_

There is a digiport in the middle of an old abandoned building which suddenly lights up. Out of it is spat Tai, Matt, T.K, Agumon, Gabumon and Tentamon.

"Where are we?" asked Matt as he got up rubbing his bum

"I don't know but look, we need to find my children!" T.K hurried on everyone.

They all began to run out of the old abandoned building.

Then, the camera turns around to see a Hagurumon spying on them. The Hagurumon smiles widely "The General will love me for this!"

_-With __The__ Gennai but they don't know that-_

"He's waking up!" someone screamed happily as Tomas slowly opened his eyes. Stood over him was Retzimon who was smiling down at him "Hello, Mr. Sleepy Head"

Tomas slowly got up, wiped his eyes and looked about him. He was in a room which resembled a library. He saw that all the others were awake and that included Mia, Stefan and Rona!

Tomas jumped up quickly and ran over to them, starting to check them for injuries "Are you ok?"

Stefan pushed off his older brother "Yeah, I'm fine. Now, leave me alone!"

"They are utterly fine, I made sure of that" came a voice from behind him. Tomas looked around to see a young man stood there: The Gennai.

"Who are you?" asked Tomas protectively over the group

"I am The Gennai" he replied "Surely, you must recognise me from when you are entering the digital world"

Tomas thought for a moment "Oh yeah..."

"He's a good guy, Tomas" chirped up Adam "Look, he gave me my digimon partner, Lavamon!" Adam presented his partner, a Rookie stage digimon which appeared to be made out of solid misshapen rock but what resembled a human slightly. It was of a dark red/brown colour. On his head he had a cone shaped hat like object which had a hole at the top which emitted smoke from it. "Isn't he cool?!?" Adam smiled down at his partner.

"Yeah" replied Tomas

"And look, Ramumon digivolved when we got here to Mutonamon" Kerri presented her newly digivolved partner also. Mutonamon was an anthropomorphic (humanised) sheep that was of a cream colour. It still had that one singular horn on its head which was now of the violet colour its previous form was. Its shoulders are protected by armour like pads of that violet colour. It has a belt around its middle which has sheep headed buckle on it.

"Cool" Tomas smiled at his sister

"Yeah, our partners haven't digivolved yet!" sulked Stefan

"They will eventually. Just be patient!" Tomas then turned to The Gennai "So, why have you brought us here, to you?"

"Well, I brought you here for two reasons. One to inform you of an upgrade that I have made to your digivices" He smiled at the group of digidestined "You are now able to communicate with one another through them and they will also act as your crest as I realised that the crest that your parents had when they were digidestined was not the most practical of all"

Tomas pulled out his digivice to see that his digivice had changed **(It is now like the ones that are in Digimon Tamers)** "Cool"

"And the younger ones have them also now" The Gennai looked over to Mia, Stefan and Rona "Oh and you" He then looked to Kerri and Adam.

They all pulled out their own digivices. Mia's being White. Stefan's being Navy Blue. Rona's being Baby Pink. Adam's being Red and then Kerri's being Violet.

Adam looked up to The Gennai "So, what is the second reason you have brought us here?"

"Ah, a good question, Adam" The Gennai beamed at him "Now, I have realised that you as a group do not really know what you are facing so, I have also brought you here to inform you of what you are up against"

"We know what we are up against: The Dark Master" replied Walt

"Yes, you are facing him but to get to him you must first defeat his generals!" The Gennai explained

"Generals?" asked Kerri confused

"Yes, let me show you" The Gennai said and then suddenly they were taken into blackness.

"Ahh what's happening?" Walt suddenly clung onto Tomas (One of those comedy moments in the show)

"Get off me" Tomas shook him

The Gennai started up once more "The digital region we are in is split up into six empires: The Metal Empire; The Jungle Empire; The Sea Empire; The Dark Empire; The Sky Empire and The Undead Empire..."

We begin to see the digital region flash up underneath them in a map format. It is split up into five equal pieces (Metal, Jungle, Sea, Sky and Dark) Under the digital region is The Undead Empire hence why we are slightly unable to see them.

"Ooo Undead: Freaky" Adam interrupted. The Gennai took no notice of him.

"In each of these six empires, The Dark Master has placed a General under his command in command of these empires." The Gennai carried on.

The illusion being shown for the digidestined now starts to be filled by six Ultimate level digimon. "The General of the Metal Empire: Armormon" A centaur like robot comes forward. "The General of The Jungle Empire: LoaderLeomon "A robot like cheetah steps forward. "The General of The Sea Empire: MarineDevimon" A blue aesthetically evil man who at points resembles a squid comes closer to the group. "The General of The Sky Empire: Karatenmon" A human based digimon which large talons for feet and wings steps forward. "The General of The Undead Empire: SkullBarukimon" A large skeleton dog came forward. "And last but not least, the General of The Dark Empire: Mercurimon" The human/wolf digimon comes closer to the digidestined.

The illusions of the General's begin to disappear and then the library room returns as their surroundings. Everyone stays quiet for a moment until Walt speaks "So, we just have to get rid of them and we're sorted?"

"No, you must first reach them eventually by destroying their army of evil digimon who will do anything to stop you" The Gennai explained

"Oh" Walt said

"And then once we have destroyed them, what then?" Tomas asked

"I will see you once more then to explain that to you then" The Gennai said "Now, you must return to where you were. Goodbye" The Gennai began to wave as suddenly the digidestined were beginning to rise up

"Wait!" Tomas shouted but they were soon whisked away.

Tomas, Kerri, Walt and Adam are taken to the place that they were and are once more separated from Mia, Stefan and Rona who are taken to where they were originally.

_-The Metal Empire General's (__Armormon's__) lair-_

The Hagurumon slowly enters the lair. "Master?"

Armormon quickly turns around and is very intimidating compared to the Hagurumon "What, pathetic Rookie?"

"I believe I have some valuable information for you" Hagurumon smiled at Armormon

"Well, spit it out then!" Armormon became impatient

"Three of the original digidestined have just entered the digital world in our empire" Hagurumon explained "I believe we will easily be able to overpower them and their pathetic Rookie level partners"

Armormon smiled at Hagurumon "Well, you have done well haven't you!"

_-Digital World with Mia, Stefan and Rona-_

Mia, Stefan and Rona looked up from the ground they were on to see standing there was Commandramon "Hello there digidestined" An evil smile crossed Commandramon's face.

"Uh-oh!" said Stefan


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Digimon but I own all of the "n****ew" digidestined but not the old****digidestined which are featured**** in this fan fiction. I also own most**** of the**** digimon partners in this fan fiction. **

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**

Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9

**Matt Ishida**

Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6

**Izzy & Marie Izumi**

Donald- 12 and Erik- 6

**Mimi & Brendan Shanowski**

Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10

**Joe & Daisy Kido**

Kai-17

**T.K. & Kari Takaishi**

Mia- 9 and Rona- 3

**Davis Motomiya**

Walt- 16 and Adam- 14

**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**

Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10

**Cody & Helena Hida**

Tania-17

**Digidestined who have been to the digital world, their digimon (and their digivolved states) and their digivices**

Tomas Ishida- RetzimonRoaramon – Golden Digivice

Walt Motomiya- Heefamon- Silver Digivice

Elena Kamiya- Quailmon Takamemon- Bronze Digivice

Kai Kido- Molemon- Crimson Digivice

Leigh Ichijouji- Kittymon- Orange Digivice

Tania Hida- Budomon- Mustard Digivice

Mia Takaishi- Dogomon (That's In-Training form so will DIGIVOLVE!!!)- White Digivice

Rona Takaishi- Cutimon (That's In-Training form so will DIGIVOLVE!!!)- Baby Pink Digivice

Stefan Ishida- Flakamon (That's In-Training form so will DIGIVOLVE!!!)- Navy Blue Digivice

Kerri Ishida- Mutonamon- Violet Digivice

Adam Motomiya- Lavamon- Red Digivice

**(Just a note, I have decided to change the appearance of Heefamon and Quailmon. I have decided to make Heefamon more of an anthropomorphic bull (similar looking to Mutonamon, just a bull) and I have changed Quailmon to also a more anthropomorphic bird like Hawkmon or Biyomon but instead with the same features she had previously)**

**CHAPTER 7**

-Digital World with Tomas, Walt, Kerri and Adam-

"Where have they gone?!?" Tomas turned around to face the three other humans and the four digimon partners.

"None of us know either, Tomas!" Kerri, his younger sister, stressed to him

"We, we need to find them" Tomas paused "I promised myself that we would find them earlier and we did by default. Then, they were just taken away from us once more and I have promised myself once more that we will find them!" Tomas took a deep breath

"Where do we look then?" Walt asked of Tomas "I mean they most probably are in a different empire to us. And then, if some of our parents are here, then, they'll most probably be in a different empire also. I mean, what empire do you think we're in?" Walt did a 360 degrees turn to look at his environment "I reckon we're in the Jungle Empire"

"Yeah, great" Tomas discarded Walt's final comment

"Why don't we just contact them through our digivices?" A little voice piped up which was Adam's.

The other three turned to face Adam who was stood there holding up his bright Red digivice.

"Oh my God!" Walt looked gobsmacked at his brother "I have a genius brother. Why didn't we think of that already?"

"Yeah!" Tomas smiled at Walt as he pulled his golden digivice out of his left pocket. Then, putting it up to his mouth "Stefan?"

A voice came from the other end "Er... Tomas, this isn't the best time to contact us"

-Digital World with Mia, Stefan and Rona-

Stefan in crouched on the floor in fear looking up at the Commandramon that they had now met.

"Ha ha" The Commandramon took a step forward "You will be destroyed!"

"No... they will not!" Everyone looked over to Flakamon, Stefan's In-Training digimon partner.

"Yeah, we'll protect them!" Then they looked to Cutimon, Rona's In-Training digimon partner, who joined Flakamon.

They both began to glow, as did Stefan's Navy Blue and Rona's Baby Pink digivices.

"Flakamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Yukimon"

"Cutimon DIGIVOLVE TO... Teddimon"

Yukimon was a relatively large, light grey, very hairy human-like digimon (like a young Yeti). Hair covers all of its body. Its eyes are not visible due to the hair covering its face.

Teddimon was literally just a cute, cuddly teddy that would belong to a young child standing upright and alive.

Commandramon looked to Dogomon, Mia's partner "And what about you?"

"Leave her alone!" demanded Yukimon "Snowball!!" Yukimon began to throw many snowballs towards Commandramon.

"Bear Bombs!" Teddimon also began to attack by throwing small bombs in the shape of teddy bear heads at Commandramon.

"M16 Assasin" Commandramon's attack blew Yukimon and Teddimon across the plain that they were on.

Stefan and Rona ran after their digimon partners after Commandramon's attack leaving Mia and Dogomon by themselves.

Commandramon turned to Mia and Dogomon "Now it's your turn!"

"Dogomon, digivolve please!" Mia looked worriedly at the partner

Dogomon closed her eyes and then opened them once more "I can't just on will!" Dogomon cried

"You pathetic In-Training digimon" Commandramon laughed "M16 Assassin"

Commandramon fired from his hand-held assault rifle at Dogomon but then Dogomon began to glow as well.

"Dogomon DIGIVOLVE TO... Owramon"

In Dogomon's place stood Owramon. Owramon was a beautiful, blonde haired girl of age about 12, human/angel. Her hair comes down to the left hand side. She is wearing a bright white outfit which is off the shoulder and to about half-way down her thigh. She is bare-foot. Then, she has four large angels wings, all going in a diagonal direction each.

"Angelic Shield!" Owramon shouted holding up her hands in front of her.

Commandramon's attack hit an invisible barrier that was level with Orwamon's outstretched hands. Te attack reversed on the surface of Owramon's shield and headed back in the opposite direction, hitting Commandramon, destroying him into data.

Owramon then collapsed and de-digivolved back to Dogomon. Mia bent down immediately and began to nurse her partner.

"Whoa!" Mia looked up and saw Stefan and Rona there also nursing their partners "You have one cool digivolved partner!"

"Thanks" Mia smiled at him and the returned her attention back to Dogomon.

-Digital World with Tomas, Walt, Kerri and Adam-

"Come on! Quickly! We need to find them!" Tomas hurried on the others through the jungle

"Tomas, we don't know where they are!" Kerri shouted at him

"Maybe dead" whispered Adam to himself but Walt heard him and whacked him across the head "Sorry" Adam apologised

"Tomas?" A voice then came out of Tomas' digivice. Tomas recognised the voice of his younger brothers instantly.

"Stefan, are you ok? What's happened to you?" Tomas worried

"Yeah, yeah, Tomas. Stop worrying about me. We're fine now!" replied Stefan

"Fine now?" Tomas exclaimed

"Well, we were attacked by a Commandramon at the time that you contacted us before" explained Stefan "And then Flakamon digivolved to Yukimon and Cutimon digivolved to Teddimon but Commandramon was really strong! Then, Dogomon digivolved into Owramon and Commandramon was destroyed almost straight away! Now, everyone is just resting!"

"OK" Tomas absorbed the barrage of information he had just received "So, where are you?"

"Well, I'm not really sure" said Stefan

"Well, Stefan, what is there around you?" asked Tomas

"Nothing..." Stefan replied

"Oh" Tomas looked confused "Well, stay there. We're coming to get you when we work out where you are" Tomas explained taking the digivice away from his mouth. He turned to the rest of them "Where do you think?"

"That perhaps is the Undead Empire in which they are stuck" suggested Lavamon, Adam's partner.

"Yes, that is the Undead region" A deep voice came from behind them. They turned to see that LoaderLeomon, the Jungle Empire General, had crept up behind them whilst they has been in contact with Stefan "Shame that you won't be able to save them"

"We will!" stepped forward a suddenly angry Walt "We'll defeat you and the rest of the generals! You can count on that!"

LoaderLeomon chuckled at Walt "Loader Morning Star" LoaderLeomon's iron ball detached and hurtled straight towards Walt.

"Walt!" Heefamon jumped in front of Walt. Then, Walt's digivice began to glow brightly, as did Heefamon.

"Heefamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Bullmon" **(Ok, yes I know that Bullmon ****is the ****digi****-armour digivolution of Wormmon with the ****digi****-egg of Hope however, when I created Heefamon's digivolution line there was a different champion form but then I came across Bullmon**** and I felt it fit with the digivolution line of Heefamon and it was a much better concept and so, Bullmon is the champion form of Heefamon in this fan fiction. This Bullmon does not have the cape with the crest of hope on it like the armour digivolved version does!)**

"Matador Dash" Bullmon attacked LoaderLeomon. It made a small dint in LoaderLeomon's metallic casing.

"Cool!" exclaimed Walt over his digivolved partner

"Retzimon, you digivolve too to help out Bullmon" Tomas said to his partner

"Ok" replied Retzimon

"Retzimon DIGIVOLVE TO... Roaramon"

"Pyro Blast" Roaramon also attacked LoaderLeomon

"Matador Dash" Bullmon attacked once more.

This time, the combination of Roaramon and Bullmon's attack damaged LoaderLeomon quite severely, making a much bigger mark upon his mechanical framework "This is just pure luck!" exclaimed LoaderLeomon as he quickly disappeared.

Bullmon then de-digivolved back to Heefamon who fell into Walt's arms through exhaustion. Roaramon also de-digivolved back to Retzimon but did not collapse as Heefamon did as he had harnessed the power as it were.

"Dude, you did great!" Walt comforted his digimon partner

"Yeah?" asked the weak digimon

"Yeah" smiled Walt

"Do you think Heefamon will be able to walk so we can get to the younger ones?" Tomas asked Walt, his best friend.

"Dude, no" replied Walt

"I will be able to carry him" said Lavamon as he walked over to Heefamon and picker him up as if he was as light as a feather.

"Whoa!" said an amazed Adam to his partner "You're like the Hulk or something!"

"Who's that?" Lavamon looked confused

"Doesn't matter" Adam said flabbergasted

"Ok. Let's go!" Tomas pointed in a random direction and started walking there. The others slowly began to follow him.

-Digital World with Tai, Matt and T.K-

"Which way now?" Matt looked about. They were still in the industrialized area of the digital world: The Metal Empire

"I don't know" panicked T.K "I need to find my daughters!" T.K looked in every direction furiously

"Calm down, bro!" Matt put his hand on his brother's shoulder

"They're only 9 and 3!" T.K protested

"Yeah and Stefan is only 6 but I have faith in Tomas and Kerri to find their younger brother and their cousins" Matt smiled

Then a large thud came and Matt's smile dropped instantly

"Who's there?!?" Tai shouted out into the darkness

A large light then blinded the group.

"Get them, Mekanorimon!" They heard as they were blinded

Many large thuds then occurred. All of which were getting louder and louder signifying they were nearing.

Tai, Matt, T.K, Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon were all suddenly hit across the head and all goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Digimon but I own all of the "new" digidestined but not the old digidestined which are featured in this fan fiction. I also own most of the digimon partners in this fan fiction. **

**Tai & Sora Kamiya**

Elena- 16, Nik-12 and Maggie- 9

**Matt Ishida**

Tomas- 16, Kerri- 14 and Stefan- 6

**Izzy & Marie Izumi**

Donald- 12 and Erik- 6

**Mimi & Brendan Shanowski**

Michelle- 14, Brendan Jr- 12 and Demy- 10

**Joe & Daisy Kido**

Kai-17

**T.K. & Kari Takaishi**

Mia- 9 and Rona- 3

**Davis Motomiya**

Walt- 16 and Adam- 14

**Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**

Leigh-15, Marti- 13 and Peter- 10

**Cody & Helena Hida**

Tania-17

**Digidestined who have been to the digital world, their digimon (and their digivolved states) and their digivices**

Tomas Ishida- RetzimonRoaramon – Golden Digivice

Walt Motomiya- Heefamon Bullmon - Silver Digivice

Elena Kamiya- Quailmon Takamemon- Bronze Digivice

Kai Kido- Molemon- Crimson Digivice

Leigh Ichijouji- Kittymon- Orange Digivice

Tania Hida- Budomon- Mustard Digivice

Mia Takaishi- Owramon- White Digivice

Rona Takaishi- Teddimon - Baby Pink Digivice

Stefan Ishida- Yukimon- Navy Blue Digivice

Kerri Ishida- Mutonamon- Violet Digivice

Adam Motomiya- Lavamon- Red Digivice

**CHAPTER 8**

-Entrance to the Undead Empire-

"So, this is it, is it?" Walt looked to Lavamon who was still holding Heefamon who was still exhausted from the battle against LoaderLeomon earlier.

"Yes. This is the entrance to the Undead Empire" Lavamon nodded

Walt looked down into the large hole in the ground which was seemingly bottomless "We just jump into it, then?"

"Yep!" Mutonamon, Kerri's partner, answered this time

"Ok then" Tomas prepared himself "Ready everyone?" He looked around the rest of the group. They all nodded in reply at him. "Let's go then!" Tomas jumped into the blackness, followed by Retzimon, Adam, Walt, Mutonamon, Kerri and then Lavamon holding Heefamon.

-The Metal Empire-A Hideaway-

A dark room with just a single light in the centre beaming down from the ceiling onto three men bound together on the floor: Tai, Matt and T.K. They are unconscious but slowly Tai opens his eyes.

Tai looks out into the darkness of the room that they were in. On a face shot of Tai he says "Karenna?". '_No that's impossible__'_thought Tai '_She can't be here- she's dead.__ I watched her die. I held her hand during that last breath of hers._'

-Flashback-A hospital room-

Tai and Sora are on either side of the bed which was where Karenna, their four year old daughter lay. She had a large cast around her head. She had just had life-threatening surgery to try and remove the brain tumour that lay inside of her. Karenna was an absolute lookalike of Sora with ginger hair and beautiful big eyes.

Karenna looked up at her father, Tai. "Daddy, am I going to die?"

A tear slowly ran over Tai's cheek. He looked over to his wife, Sora, and then back to his daughter "No, darling, you are not going to die" He took in a breath and wiped away a few tears "I promise you that in a few months time you will be fine and be at school with lots of new friends and everything like that!"

Sora stared at her husband for a moment who looked up at her once more. '_How could he say that to her?' _she thought _'In the current condition she is in now, she could die at any moment.'_ As much as it pained her to think it, it was the truth.

"Ok then" smiled Karenna at her father.

"I need to go get a drink" Sora suddenly said, getting up out of her chair beside her daughter "I'll be right back" Sora then exited the hospital room and out into the corridor. It was all too much for her.

"What's the matter with Mummy?" asked Karenna

Tai paused a moment "She's just so worried about you"

Then, suddenly, the machine beside them both which studied Karenna's heart rate began to beep loudly.

Tai looked at it worried "What's happening? Help!" He shouted out into the corridors of the hospital ward.

Nurses suddenly burst into the room. They ran over to Tai and tried to disconnect his hand from his daughters but he wasn't going to let go. "You need to leave the room Mr. Kamiya"

He looked at the Nurse despairingly "I am not leaving my daughter" He refused to move.

The Nurse gave him a disapproving look but allowed him to stay by her side. She hurried around Karenna checking certain things on her. There were now four nurses in the room.

"What's happening to her?" asked Tai to one of the Nurses in the room.

The Nurse he asked paused a moment "Your daughter has a blood clot and if we do not act quickly, then we'll lose her..."

It hit him hard suddenly that he was going to lose Karenna.

Karenna's eyes stared up at him emptily.

He stared at her "I love you, Karenna!"

Sora burst into the room then. "What's happening to my daughter?" she frantically asked working her way to Karenna through the nurses.

"A blood clot" mouthed Tai sadly. Sora didn't reply.

The long noise then began which signalled that Karenna's heart had failed on her. The room fell silent.

"No..." whispered Tai shaking his head.

-Hideaway in Metal Empire again-End of Flashback-

Tai looked back out into the darkness once more. She wasn't there this time. Again, it was just black.

Matt then began to stir. "Ahhh what's happened?" He massaged his head on the place where he had been hit.

"I don't know" slowly replied Tai.

-The Undead Empire-

Tomas, Kerri, Walt, Adam and all their digimon partners are all stood in the middle of nowhere.

"How long have we been walking now?" asked a tired out Kerri

"I don't know but it seems like it has been a good few hours" answered Walt wiping his eyes of sleep.

"Actually, it's only been half an hour" said Lavamon to which people looked dismally at him for.

"Can we please stop, Tomas, just for a short while?" Kerri looked to her older brother

"Nope" replied Tomas shortly "Not until we find them!"

"Tomas that could take years in this place!" Kerri looked about the desolate and barren landscape around her "Look, it seems never-ending"

"It won't take that long" he dismissed what she said

"Wait, what's that in the distance" Mutonamon pointed off in a direction. There was a group a people there.

"Oh my god, there they are!" shouted Adam

The group of 8 (Lavamon carrying Heefamon still so technically 7) all began to run towards the people in the distance.

-Undead Empire with Mia, Rona, Stefan and their digimon partners-

The group are sat on the floor. They are quiet through absolute boredom of being sat there for so long.

"Are they here yet?" asked Stefan impatiently breaking the silence

"No" replied Mia slowly

"There!" suddenly shouted Rona who hadn't said one word whilst they had been waiting.

They all looked into the distance where Rona had pointed. There they were. Several people were running towards them.

"Come on" commanded Mia who instinctively got up and began to run towards the group approaching them.

-Somewhere between the two groups-

The two groups suddenly met in the middle. Tears and shouts of "We've found you!" were rife amongst the hugs between them all. The digimon also introduced themselves. At this point, Heefamon suddenly awoke and slowly began to sort himself out.

"Aww" they heard a voice "Isn't this so cute..?" They turned their heads around to see Phantomon standing there. "Shame I'm going to have to stop it right here, right now!"

"Great!" said Walt exasperatedly

"Yeah, I don't think so!" said Tomas challenging Phantomon "Retzimon digivolve!"

"You too, Heefamon" backed up Walt

"Retzimon DIGIVOLVE TO... Roaramon"

"Heefamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Bullmon"

The two champion stage digimon stared at their opponent. "You're going down!" stated Roaramon

"I want to fight also, Kerri" said Mutonamon

"But..." Kerri was cut off

"I am fighting to protect you. You cannot stop me!" Mutonamon went and stood next to Roaramon who towered above her

"Me as well" said Lavamon who went and stood on the other side of Bullmon

"Yeah, we'll just stay here" smiled Yukimon who had Teddimon hidden behind him "You've got the big guys now" He pointed up at Roaramon and Bullmon

"Pyro Blast!" Roaramon attacked unexpectedly but Phantomon managed to dodge it by disappearing.

Phantomon suddenly appeared in front of Roaramon "Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon swung his scythe straight at Roaramon. The large yellow dragon fell to the ground in pain.

"Roaramon" Tomas ran up to his digivolved partner

"Now you" Phantomon lifted his scythe "Shadow Scythe!"

"No! Tomas!!!!" Kerri screamed and then her violet digivice began to glow brightly

"Mutonamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Berugumon"

In Mutonamon's place stood Berugumon. A strong effeminate ram stood there with violet armour similar to Bullmon's on. It still had the one singular horn on its head that was violet also but now accompanying were two large horns which had strange symbols upon them.

"Take Out!" Berugumon at extra quick speed charged at Tomas for some reason

"What are you doing?" screamed Kerri but then she realised. Berugumon was charging at Tomas to knock him out the way to take the blow from Phantomon herself "No, Berugumon!"

As Kerri realised, Berugumon knocked Tomas out the way onto the floor and received the full blow herself.

"NO!!!" screamed Kerri. Her face began to fill with tears.

Adam suddenly saw who Phantomon was targeting next: it was Kerri. '_Why did he take out partners and __digidestined together?'_ wondered Adam as he quickly began to run towards Kerri to save her.

"Adam!" shouted Lavamon

Adam's bright red digivice also began to shine brightly.

"Lavamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Magmamon"

Now stood in Lavamon's place was Magmamon. Magmamon was a larger human form of molten rock as Lavamon was. It has large pieces of metal covering some parts of its body which keep in the liquid magma that are within its body where it has solidified.

"Magma Flow" Magmamon held up his two 'hands' and out of them shot a large flow of magma which was aimed at Phantomon. It hit him and immediately solidified, freezing him in his current position which was one of about to hit Kerri, and also Adam, with his scythe.

Phantomon fell to the ground through the sheer weight of the molten rock encasing him.

Berugumon was now up again and still suffering from her blow previously. "You wanna take him out together?" Berugumon directed her question at Bullmon who still hadn't got any action during this battle.

"Of course I do" Bullmon replied

"Take Out"

"Matador Dash"

Both the digimon charged forward towards Phantomon who was still stuck on the floor in the molten rock. The two digimon hit him at the same time with great force and destroyed him into data.

All the four champion digimon de-digivolved back: Roaramon back to Retzimon, Bullmon to Heefamon, Berugumon to Mutonamon and Magmamon back to Lavamon. Lavamon and Mutonamon both collapsed as this was their first time digivolving. Retzimon was fine as he had now on several occasions. Heefamon was slightly drowsy but otherwise fine.

"So, are we going back to the real world now?" asked Stefan to his older brother, Tomas

"Yep" Tomas replied "Just need to find a portal and we're sorted!" He smiled as they set off straight away in search of a portal.

-Metal Empire Hideaway-

All the three men were awake now. They still had the extremely bright light beaming down on them which was very hot making them sweaty.

"So, here you are?" came a voice from the shadows "Finally three down. Just another, what is it, 9 to go and then there we are! The digidestined are mine and I can destroy you!" An evil laugh came. Throughout the speech, the person began to make his way forward. It was the Dark Master.

He came just into the light. The three men gasped at its hideous appearance. They had never seen anything like it before. They were definitely in trouble now!


End file.
